


Dancing

by SarcasticSeagoat



Category: Forgotton Anne (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, cheeky fig, my first work ever, non-existent fandom, sorry if this isn't very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSeagoat/pseuds/SarcasticSeagoat
Summary: After the realm has been saved, Fig decides everyone needs some cheering up. Especially Anne.





	Dancing

Fig was standing at the edge of the room. The party was in full swing, the recently liberated forgotlings were congregated in an ornate ballroom that had only recently been cleared of dust and cobwebs. The freedom fighters were ecstatic that Master Bonku was no longer in charge of the realm, but the rest of the forgotlings was confused and frightened about the state of things. Fig, being the natural leader that he was, thought it best to have a celebration to show that everything was all right, and that nobody was going to be oppressed any longer. Of course, it was only a temporary solution. Now that Bonku was out of the picture, there was a power vacuum happening.

Fig didn’t want power. He only wanted to make sure that the forgotlings could live in a world where everyone had equal opportunities and didn’t need to live in constant fear. However, that was a big task. So, in the meantime, a party was the way to go.

“Anne?”

She was also standing at the edge of the room, looking uncomfortable. He smiled, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes, watching her tuck her hair behind her ears. A nervous tick. He didn’t want her to be nervous. She turned to look at him.

“Yes, Fig?”

“Would you grant me this dance?” He said this with a flourish, extending his hand and leaning forward into a deep bow with a flick of his hair.

Her eyes sparkled, but she didn’t take his hand. “I… I don’t know how.” She frowned like this fact upset her greatly. Anne didn’t like not knowing how to do something.

“Ah, but I do, my dear. Dancing is a lot like fencing. And you do know how I adore fencing.”

“You told me you were bad at fencing,” she said. “That you accidentally stabbed your teacher!”

Fig smirked but ignored her, his hand still outstretched. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He knew that she knew that, and watched as her outrage turned to grim acceptance. She took his hand.

“If you end up stabbing me somehow… Well, I don’t have the arca anymore, but don’t doubt that I could find some creative way of getting you back. And it _will_ be painful.”

Fig gulped. He didn’t doubt it one bit.

They made their way to the dance floor. Many of the forgotlings who didn't know the circumstances of their emancipation eyed her with distrust. Fig ignored them, smiling at Anne encouragingly. She never acted like their opinions bothered her, but he could tell that they weighed her down.

“I know you are excellent at flying, little hawk.” She glowered at the use of the nickname, disapproval written all over her face. “But now that you no longer have your wings as well as the arca, dancing might be the next best option.”

She still glared at him. He took her into his arms and abruptly started to twirl her around the floor. The music was upbeat and fast-paced, and Anne’s initial gasp of panic turned to laughter. She let Fig lead with little protest, which surprised him. He had expected some resistance. She was very headstrong, after all.

They danced for a long time. Eventually, the music changed to a slower song, and they ended up just slightly swaying together. He noticed that her breathing was ragged. He wondered what that was like, the need to breathe. He watched her catch her breath, glad that she was finally smiling.

“Thank you,” she said, looking him in the eyes. He only just realized that despite technically being taller than her, her eyesight was above his. How strange.

“You’re welcome,” he said. He could get lost in those eyes. She had done so much for him, for his people. Given up so much. The fact that she was even still here was amazing. After deciding to sacrifice herself to save the realm, Anne was inexplicably brought back from the brink of crystallization. Fig didn’t know if it was a gift from the caretaker, or if Anne’s sheer willpower kept her from passing, but her presence was nothing short of a miracle.

“You astonish me, Anne.” The words were out of his mouth before he thought them through. She kept his gaze, her expression was, for once, unreadable.

Putting her head on his shoulder, she let out a small, content smile before saying, “You astonish me too, Fig.”


End file.
